Dancing with the Stars 31
This season consisted of 13 new celebrities vying for the mirrorball. Couples Scoring Chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 30, from judges Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, and Bruno Toniloli. Averages *'OUT OF 30.0' Weekly scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances The couples danced the cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, salsa, quickstep, or tango. Running order Week 2: Latin Night Couples danced one unlearned Latin dance. Argentine tango, paso doble, rumba, and samba are introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Genie & Pasha *Tonioli: Genie & Pasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Genie & Pasha'' Week 3: Ballroom Night Couples danced one unlearned dance to a Ballroom dance. Viennese waltz and waltz are introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Austin & Jenna *Tonioli: Austin & Jenna *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Austin & Jenna'' Week 4: Most Memorable Year Couples danced one unlearned dance to commemorate the most memorable year of their lives. No elimination took place this week. Contemporary is introduced. Week 5 Couples dance one unlearned dance. Charleston and jazz are introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Shawn & Daniella *Goodman: Shawn & Daniella *Tonioli: Austin & Jenna Week 6 Couples dance one unlearned dance. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Becca & Sasha *Tonioli: Becca & Sasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Becca & Sasha'' Week 7: Disney Night Couples dance one unlearned dance to a Disney song. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Genie & Pasha *Tonioli: Genie & Pasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Genie & Pasha Week 8: Halloween Night Couples danced one unlearned dance to a Halloween theme, then danced a team dance. This week was a double-elimination week. Week 9: Trio Night Couples danced one unlearned dance and a trio dance with a former contestant from a previous season. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Shawn & Daniella *Tonioli: Shawn & Daniella *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Shawn & Daniella Week 10: Semi-Finals Couples danced a redemption dance chosen by the judges and one unlearned dance. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Jennifer & Val *Tonioli: Jennifer & Val *''Goodman: Didn't vote Week 11: Finals On the first night, couples danced their favorite dance of the season over as well as a freestyle routine, with one going home. On night two, the three remaining couples danced a fusion dance. '''Running Order (Night 1)' Judges' vote to save: *Inaba:Tom & Emma *Tonioli: Tom & Emma *''Goodman: Didn't vote'' Running Order (Night 2): Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, quickstep, salsa, or tango * Week 2: One unlearned Latin dance (Latin Night) * Week 3: One unlearned Ballroom dance (Ballroom Night) * Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) * Week 5: One unlearned dance * Week 6: One unlearned dance * Week 7: One unlearned dance (Disney Night) * Week 8: One unlearned dance & team dances (Halloween Night) * Week 9: One unlearned dance & trio dances (Trio Night) * Week 10: One unlearned dance & judges' redemption dance (Semi-Finals) * Week 11: ** Night One: Favorite dance of the season & freestyle (Top 4) ** Night Two: Fusion dance (Top 3)